Sometimes I Hate Cell Phones
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily's fiddling around with her iPhone when something happens... For: TigerLily888


**Sometimes I Hate Cell Phones**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns Criminal Minds... Not me.

Summary: Emily is fiddling around with her iPhone when something happen...

Timeline: AU Present Day

Special Thanks To: **TigerLily888**, this one's mine, I can't wait to read yours.

A/N: So this one-shot came to me from talking with **TigerLily888** who gave us both this prompt, if you like it thank her. ;)

* * *

><p>"Email, instant messaging and cell phones give us fabulous communication ability, but because we live and work in our own little worlds, that communication is totally disorganized." Marilyn vos Savant<p>

* * *

><p>Emily heard the electronic beep alerting her that she had a text message, pulling her iPhone out of her pocket she smiled when read the message.<p>

_'So, what do you want to do when you get out of here?'_ Holly messaged.

_'Anything, I am so freaking bored here.'_ Emily replied back.

Emily set the black phone on her desk, straightening her files when she heard the beep again.

_'Aw, bored?'_ Holly wrote _'No fun with the stick in the mud boss?'_

Emily rolled her eyes _'He's such a rule follower, I doubt he knows what a good time is. Someone that cute needs to learn to relax and have fun. I bet he never even heard the word spontaneous before.'_

Setting the phone down, Emily straightened the last of her files and looked at the clock, glad that it was almost time to leave.

_'So you have a crush on your boss?'_ Holly wrote back _'Good to know. He is kind of cute. Ever considered asking him out?'_

Emily shook her head as she wrote, _'And risk embarrassing myself in front of him? Nope. Never gonna happen, no way, no how. I'll chance being the old lady with the five hundred cats before I tell him how I feel.'_

_'Chicken.'_ Holly wrote_ 'You should just march on up to his office, drop your pants and say 'Do Me'.'_

Emily coughed on the water she was drinking reading that and wrote back, _'Are you insane?_'

Setting the phone down, she thought back of a witty reply and picked up her phone touching the screen to open it, and frowned _'What the...?_'

Emily tapped the screen a few times, and exhaled when she saw the screen light up and saw her screen say 'Message sent'.

She saw a message, so she replied back _'Stupid touch screens, I hate rtgen,'_

She groaned when she saw that she misspelled them. "Ugh"

She rewrote, _'Stupid cell phone touch screens, I meant 'them'_.'

_'Lol'_ Holly wrote back _'It's fine. I_ _think I figured the gist of it out. Want to do something after you get off?'_

Emily was about to reply back when her phone alerted her to another message.

_'I_ _need to see you in my office.'_ Hotch wrote.

Looking up at him in his office, Emily raised an eyebrow, skipped over it and wrote _'We'll grab dinner tonight, ok?'_

Emily hit sent, looked down and groaned when she realize she sent it to Hotch.

"Son of a..." Emily muttered as she grabbed her hated phone, and marched up to Hotch's office.

Knocking on Hotch's door, Emily stormed in to see Hotch reading the message then look up at her.

"Yeah don't even worry about that," Emily said holding up her phone "This thing will be getting chucked into the nearest trash can, it froze up on me and that last message was suppose to be for someone else."

Hotch set his cell phone on his desk, "Oh. That's fine."

Emily's eyebrow rose at that, "So, you wanted to see me?"

Clearing his throat, Hotch said, "Yes, aside from that last message. I was wondering if you'd like to I don't know maybe... grab something to eat."

Leaning in, "What? Emily asked.

Hotch picked up his Blackberry and showed her the message Holly sent about dropping her pants.

Clamping her hand over her mouth, Emily winced and said, "That was my friend's idea of a joke..."

"A joke?" Hotch replied "Some friend..."

Emily felt the blush hit her cheeks, "Look I'm sorry about that. Most of this can be blamed on the cell phone because the touch screen is kind of acting up..."

Hotch stood up from behind his desk, and walked over to her, "Are you sure that's all it was?"

Emily backed up, "Uh yeah. That's all it was."

Hotch descended over to Emily who was backing up towards the door.

Grabbing her shoulders, Hotch said, "What if I told you that reading that message made me realize what I wanted?"

Emily stared at him in shock, "Then I'd tell you that I..."

Hotch pulled Emily into a deep passionate kiss "How's that for being a spontaneous?"

Emily pulled back biting her lip, "Not bad."

Grabbing his go bag and his files, he took her hand "Come let's get out of here."

As they strolled pass her desk with Emily grabbing her go bag "Where are we going?"

"To have some fun." Hotch said pulling her into a kiss as they got into the elevator.

Before the doors closed, Emily said, "I think I like this side of you..."

* * *

><p>Joe Bob Briggs said, "Apparently we love our own cell phones but we hate everyone else's."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

See this review button thing right down there? I forget how it works... Will you show me by leaving a review? ;)


End file.
